A typical fuel cell is known to include an anode, a cathode, and a solid electrolyte layer disposed between the anode and the cathode (For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-49115).
During operation of the fuel cell, fuel gas (for example, hydrogen gas) is supplied to the surface of the anode, and an oxidant gas (for example, air) is supplied to the cathode. The cathode is configured from a porous material.
However, the fuel cell output may be reduced by repetitive power generation. The present inventors have gained the new insight that one cause of an output reduction results from changes to the microstructure of the cathode, and that such microscopic structural changes tend to occur in a region in the cathode that exhibits a large current density.
The present invention is proposed based on the new insight above, and has the object of providing a fuel cell and fuel cell device that enhances the durability of the cathode.